


Fuck You!

by stardust (quirky_turtle)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/stardust
Summary: Can you write a fic where Warren and Reader have a relationship where they are sarcastic and insult each other and everyone else worries about them, but when they are alone they are really sweet and romantic???
Relationships: Warren Worthington III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fuck You!

“Oh fuck you, asshole.” you rolled your eyes and punched your boyfriend’s arm. 

You were watching a movie with your friends. You sat on Warren’s lap and he grunted while asking you what you’ve been eating. Jean and Jubilee looked shocked at his words and even Peter raised an eyebrow at your low level reaction. 

“If we ever got married, I’d poison your coffee.” Warren shrugged after a few minutes.

“Yeah, and if I was your wife, I’d drink it happily.” you spat back. 

Your friends shifted uncomfortably. You two were always like that. You were insulting each other and hitting each other. Warren would joke about your appearance, and you would call him a winged freak. Sometimes, they really worried about you two.How could you two be happy together?

“Is zhat vhat dating is like here?” Kurt asked after you two had left, fighting as usual. 

“No, Kurt. That’s not normal.” Jean commented. 

“Or really healthy.” Jubilee added. 

You and Warren walked down the hallway towards his room, talking and throwing insults back and forth at each other. 

Once they enter the room and close the door, Warren pulls you into his arms, nuzzling your neck. 

“Have I told you I loved you today?” he asked quietly, after a moment of content silence.

“No, but you did threaten to poison my coffee.” you grinned teasingly. 

“Same difference.” he returned the grin before pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

“I love you too.” you sighed happily, massaging the skin on his back, between his wings. 

You smirked when he let out a soft moan. You giggled when he picked you up and threw you onto his bed. 

Once the giggle subsided, you looked up at Warren, who was laying on top of you. Both of you, just happy to be near one another. 

You both had a hard time displaying affection in front of others. Sure, sitting in his lap and making out were one thing, but the soft kissed, the hugs, and holding hands. That was another. Those were personal and intimate. You couldn’t help but feel like they made you seem weak to others. Like this was something that could be taken away. 

You lived for moments with Warren like this. Behind closed doors where you could be yourselves. 

Warren hummed some old rock ballad as your ran your fingers through his hair, his head on your chest. 

“You keep humming, I’ll fall asleep.” you warned him. 

“That’s the point.” he let his wings fall around you, making a blanket, “You’re cute when you sleep.” 

You rolled your eyes before yawning, “Cuddle nap time?” you suggested. 

Warren yawned too, “Perfect.” He cuddled closer to you, his breathing evening out. 

You began to drift off as well, feeling warm and in love. Perfect.


End file.
